


Temporary Fix

by 10hour10minute



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and i still dont know how to tag, and this is still shitty, i still dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10hour10minute/pseuds/10hour10minute
Summary: Why do I even delude myself that you’ll ever feel the same?





	Temporary Fix

Of course, it would end like this. He should’ve known better than to let himself fall. He shouldn’t have been carried away by those wide eyes and gummy smile, those touches that lingered and those warm hugs; because he already knew they never were meant for him.

Who was he kidding? He fell even before all these started.

It was hard not to fall for Choi Seungcheol. He was everything anyone could ever ask for. Handsome. Well- built. Strong-willed with a soft heart. Just so, so precious. Jeonghan was just human, you can’t blame him for falling--- and falling hard.

So when Seungcheol came forward, asking him out, how can he say no?

From the start, he knew he was seeing it all through a rose-tinted glass. He knew he was only the temporary fix to the loneliness of the man. But he disregarded it all, because he had what he wanted all along. He was willing to pretend that this was all real, just so he can have him.

But now Doyoon is back, and Jeonghan knew it will only be a matter of time before he ends up back on the sidelines.

Because as much as he wants to pretend, deep down he knows those eyes never shone as brightly as they did when he looked at Doyoon. He knew that Cheol subtly takes a look around as if searching for someone. He knew that his heart beats only for one person.

And it isn’t him.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i was bored
> 
> and i was also too lazy to read through it
> 
> honestly idek what i did


End file.
